The present invention relates to an inter-video corresponding relationship display system and an inter-video corresponding relationship display method.
The proliferation of digital videos has made it easier to use an existing video to create another video. For example, at broadcast stations, a coverage video generated as a result of coverage is edited to create an edited video. A plurality of edited videos is used to create a broadcast video that is actually used when broadcasting a program. In addition, a coverage video is not always used in one edited video and may sometimes be edited in various ways as necessary to create a plurality of edited videos. On a similar note, an edited video is not always used in one broadcast video and may sometimes be used in a plurality of broadcast videos.
As described above, corresponding relationship between videos becomes more difficult to assess as the number of videos increases. In consideration thereof, for example, as disclosed in Patent Document 1, a method is proposed for displaying corresponding relationship between videos by registering corresponding relationship among raw material videos, edited videos, and on-air videos in a database. With this method, when a video is created, a corresponding relationship between the video and other videos are registered in the database. Therefore, with respect to created videos, it is premised that corresponding relationship thereof has been registered in the database.
However, in actual practice, a plurality of videos is often generated without registering a corresponding relationship of created videos in the database. In such a case, first, a corresponding relationship between videos must be detected. For example, Patent Document 2 discloses a method of searching for a content that is similar to a given content by using feature information of the given content. In addition, for example, Patent Document 3 discloses a method of judging an identity of contents based on feature amounts of the contents for the purpose of grouping the contents.
Furthermore, for example, creating a broadcast video from an edited video may sometimes involve a modification such as adding a telop. Therefore, such modifications must be taken into consideration in order to find a video in which a corresponding relationship exists from a large number of created videos. Accordingly, for example, Patent Document 4 discloses a method capable of judging identity between videos with a high discriminatory ability even when such modifications have been made.
Patent Document 1: Patent Publication JP-A-2004-172788
Patent Document 2: Patent Publication JP-A-2005-148801
Patent Document 3: Patent Publication JP-A-2007-164633
Patent Document 4: WO 2010/084714
However, with the method disclosed in Patent Document 1, although a corresponding relationship between videos is displayed, a presence/absence of a modification of a source video in each segment of a derived video cannot be readily assessed when the derived video is created by utilizing a part of segments of the source video. For example, while there may be cases where a broadcast video is created by modifying an edited video such as adding a telop or the like, it is impossible to readily assess which segment of the broadcast video had been modified from the edited video. Therefore, for example, in order to confirm what kind of a modification had been made to an edited video to create a broadcast video, all segments of the broadcast video must be played back while comparing with the edited video. In addition, while Patent Documents 2 to 4 disclose methods of judging a similarity or an identity between videos, no disclosures are made with respect to a method that enables a presence/absence of a modification of a source video to be readily assessed.